


1,344 Lightyears From Earth

by sorta_sirius_black



Series: Canis Majoris [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omega Verse, Rimming, Shower Sex, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The whole world, the people out there who want to hurt us… They're far away from us. They can't touch us. Might as well be 1,344 miles-”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Light years.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Fuckin- whatever. 1,344 light years away. Their ugly world is so far from us, and this… This is lovely.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1,344 Lightyears From Earth

Adam woke to the sound of an incessant buzzing and Nigel’s soft breathing. With a groan, he reached toward the nightstand and clicked off his cell phone, turning off the alarm. For the first time in over a week, the omega would actually have to get out of bed, be productive, and, worst of all, be apart from his alpha. 

His heat had ended and they had gone home three days earlier. They’d spent most of that time curled in bed, either just curled tight in each other’s embrace or sleeping, trying to recalibrate. Nigel had gotten out of bed a few times to make food for the two of them, but otherwise, they had mostly just stayed in the comfort of Adam’s bed. It felt freeing, being able to discard routine for awhile and let the world fade away, leaving nothing but the two of them. But the weekend ended and Monday rolled around, and they had to return to everyday life, no matter how reluctantly. 

Nigel stirred slightly before pulling the omega closer. Adam knew that he needed to get up. He had an hour before he needed to leave for work, and he needed to shower, get dressed, and pack his lunch. It seemed odd, melting back into his routine that he’d followed for years, especially after all that had changed. He didn’t want to leave, wanted nothing more than to just stay with his alpha, but it was common for mates to become reliant upon each other to a point where neither of them would want to leave the other’s side, and while Adam could definitely understand the feeling, he couldn't let himself become so dependent again. 

There were things that Adam didn’t want to live without, if only for a few hours. There were things that the omega had fallen in love with in the few days that they’d been home. They hadn’t had sex again since they’d been home, neither of them wanting it again yet after having sex eighteen times over the course of a couple of days. But in the past days, Adam had fallen in love with the things that Nigel did. Nigel kissed at the mark on his neck constantly, sometimes falling asleep with his lips pressed against the healing wound. When they cuddled up to one another, the alpha’s legs would often tangle with Adam’s so that neither of them could get up. Nigel’s hand would oftentimes splay out over the omega’s stomach as they slept, almost like he was protecting the life that may lay beneath. Adam had woken up to soft kisses multiple times over the past few days, Nigel’s lips pressing against every inch of his skin… Adam didn’t want to leave that, even if it was only for a few hours. But there wasn't much of a choice. He took Harlan’s advice, sucked it up, and got out of bed. 

The alpha, however, was adamant about staying in bed with his boy, nuzzling into his neck as he tightened his hold. He wanted nothing more than to stay in the lulling warmth of their bed for the remainder for their days. To ignore the world, create their own universe made of sheets. 

“Nuh uh, too early. Few more minutes.” He groaned, still half-asleep.

Knowing full well that Nigel was planning on more than just a few more minutes, the omega untangled himself from the other’s arms. The alpha grappled blindly for his Adam, whimpering at the prospect of being without his boy in his arms. Following the chuckle that hit the alpha’s ears, the man sat up with a yawn. 

Nigel had made a decent amount of money during his life as the boss of a criminal enterprise, enough that he and Adam could live comfortably for the duration of their lives. However, no matter their economic status, neither man had ever possessed the ability to stand still for a prolonged amount of time. They both needed to keep themselves occupied. Adam required a sense of routine and a project to occupy his mind. Nigel, however, needed a way to curb his natural desire for excitement and violence. The incredibly intelligent omega had taken up a job at the planetarium a few blocks down, combining his love for space and his need for preoccupation. Unlike Adam, Nigel had never developed a strict routine when it came to his busy-work. Since moving to the states, the man had participated in Darko’s expansion of their criminal empire, overall handling the business aspect of the organization. He had never worked the non-violent side of the business; that was always handled by Darko while Nigel always went out and did the dirty work. This was better though, it came with a much lower risk of causing any threat to Adam’s well-being. All in all, life was good, better than it had ever been for either man. Their personal version of domestic bliss.

With an exaggerated groan, Nigel stood from the inviting bed, stretching each dormant muscle until he had full range of motion. He deftly tugged on a pair of fitted slacks, deciding against a shirt in a sly attempt of convincing Adam to stay; subtle way to seduce him back into bed, though Nigel knew full well that Adam was not one for subtlety. _Worth a shot_ , he decided before trudging out of their bedroom in search for some much-needed coffee.

Adam slipped into the kitchen before Nigel, knowing that he would come in behind him in a few minutes. Nigel always took longer to get out of bed; probably because he wasn’t used to a routine, and woke up and went to sleep when he felt like rather than on a schedule. Adam had noticed that, in the months that they’d lived together, that Nigel liked to stay up late, sometimes not even going to sleep before the sun rose. Sometimes, Adam would wake up and Nigel would still be on the couch, watching something on their TV while absentmindedly cleaning his gun. Usually, Nigel would only stay in bed until Adam fell asleep, and then would slip out. 

Of course, all of this had been before they had mated, and something told the omega that Nigel would probably fall into more of a sleep pattern, especially now that they were having sex. There was a good chance that they could make sex part of their routine, and it might help Nigel get into a steady sleep schedule. But on that rainy Monday, Nigel still wasn’t used to waking up early, and was slow out of bed. 

Adam put on Nigel’s coffee, mostly out of habit at this point, before reaching into the cabinet and grabbing his own cereal, taking it over to the table and sitting down, fixing his bowl. It felt strange, falling back into this routine, almost like nothing had even happened. Of course, everything had changed, from presenting as an omega to losing his virginity to mating with Nigel to deciding that he wanted to carry his alpha’s children… Everything in their life had changed. And yet, it was just another Monday morning.

Nigel shuffled into the kitchen after a few minutes, still looking half-exhausted, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand and letting out a loud yawn. He had tugged on a pair of pants, but was otherwise still bare, shirt discarded and leaving nothing but the thin layer of graying hair over his chest and his warm, tanned skin. Adam was still wearing nothing more than his boxers and a gray t-shirt. He would change into his usual attire of an oversized sweater and jeans after breakfast and his shower, but until then, he was content in the rumpled clothes that he had slept in.

The alpha leaned over and pressed a small, lazy kiss against Adam’s temple before shambling sleepily toward the coffee machine. “Good morning, Nigel.” Adam greeted with a small smile, some strange feeling resembling happiness tugging in his chest and at his lips, though he wasn’t quite sure what it was. It wasn’t the excited kind of happiness that he felt whenever he got his hands on a new piece of information about the stars he loved so much, nor the blissful sort of happiness that he always felt post-coitus with Nigel’s knot tying them together. It was something between the two, perhaps. Contentment, maybe.

Nigel let out a small sound of acknowledgement. The alpha never said very much in the mornings, at least not until he had downed at least half of his coffee. He’d get more talkative as the day went on. Adam felt a twinge of sadness knowing that he wouldn’t be there during the day to listen when Nigel decided to talk a bit more, but he pushed it away and took another bite of his cornflakes.

“You can cook things, can’t you? Things other than macaroni and cheese. I know you usually eat with me, but before we moved in together, you could cook things other than macaroni and cheese, right?” Adam inquired as he took another bite, looking up to the alpha as he gulped down the coffee. 

Relishing the feeling of hot liquid running down his throat, Nigel could feel the caffeine beginning to work through his system. Even the bitter smell of the coffee was enough to awaken him.

“Well, I’m no fuckin’ professional, but I can cook.” He answered, leaning against the counter as he sipped at his coffee. “Why do you ask?” 

Nigel reached over the kitchen counter, grabbing a box of cigarettes that he had thrown there the night before. He knew that Adam didn't exactly approve of his habit, but it had become routine. Cornflakes for Adam, coffee and nicotine for Nigel. Typically, he'd take it outside, but it was raining and Nigel didn't want to spend a single unnecessary second away from his omega. He flicked the box open and situated the cigarette between his teeth. 

It was pouring down in sheets outside, the clouds a deep grey as they coated the city in fresh water. Cloudy days always seemed to be brighter than sunny ones, every ray of light a bright white rather than a warm yellow. Though most people saw the rain as something depressing, Nigel saw it as rejuvenation, as if all the shit in the world would be washed away by relentless precipitation. Also, as a malefactor himself, the alpha knew that rainy days meant less chance of criminals coming for him or his Adam. After all, no one wanted to do a job when it was fucking freezing and stormy outside. Everyone has their limits - even criminals. 

“Just planning ahead.” Adam replied through a mouthful of cornflakes. 

He finished off his cereal quickly and stood up, shuffling past the alpha and dropping his bowl in the sink. Nigel would probably wash it later. He always did. While Adam was at work, due to the fact that Nigel typically worked more at night under the cloak of darkness, the chores were usually mostly done by the time he got home. Nigel never said much about it; he just did it since he knew that Adam hated doing them but also hated the mess. Nigel had always been an excellent alpha, always taking care of Adam’s needs, even before they had mated. 

He knew that Nigel would've never admitted it before, but he was a wonderful partner. Adam was grateful for the fact that he would never have to live without the alpha. He was endlessly grateful that he could spend his life with his Nigel and never worry about him leaving. 

He looked up as he turned toward the fridge, eyes finding Nigel. He was staring up at Adam with an eyebrow cocked, still sipping at his coffee. For a minute, Adam forgot that he couldn't actually read minds. NTs always seemed like they could read each other’s minds, and sometimes Adam forgot that Nigel’s powers of reading between the lines only went so far. 

“Well, I'll probably need to eat more than just macaroni and cheese, broccoli, ham sandwiches, and cereal. I don't eat anything else so I never learned to make anything else.” Adam explained. 

Nigel just cocked his eyebrow again, still not understand why Adam wanted to change the diet that he's kept every day for most of his life. Adam had learned to read most of Nigel’s expressions, at least the big ones. He still couldn't pick up on microexpressions, which were the smallest and hardest to catch. But with Nigel, who was an open book anyways, had become easy to read. 

“Well, those are enough for me, but if I'm pregnant, I might need to eat more than that. More nutrients. Dried fruits, lean meat, dried beans and lentils, eggs, leafy greens… They're supposed to be good for the pups; I read it online last night on a site for expectant omegas, which I now have bookmarked in my phone because I'll need it for when I'm pregnant. I should probably try and incorporate those into my diet. But I might not be pregnant though, and we won't even know for another 3 weeks, but I like to be prepared. I just didn't want to wait until last minute to ask you.” Adam continued. 

Nigel grinned, stepping forward to pull his boy into a warm embrace. “Anything for you, my darling.” He promised, kissing the curls atop the omega’s head, pressing a hand against the smaller man’s little belly. He was stick thin; the idea of his body growing, belly swelling to accommodate the baby that Nigel had put there… It was astonishing. 

The alpha wasn’t a bad cook, he’d learned enough over the years to deem his culinary skills adequate. He was never a man for dishes that had names and ingredients he couldn’t pronounce, he didn’t require anything so posh. Nigel was a simple man with basic needs and tastes; it wasn’t difficult to please him. He could cook the basic American classics, a few dishes from his travels, and always remembered the recipies to a few Romanian meals from back in the day. His Adam would spend his pregnancy well-nourished. 

Though quite a few alphas have become skittish at the prospect of having a new lifetime responsibility in their lives, Nigel felt a sense of calm at the potential of Adam bringing their pups into the world. It was a sense of stability that Nigel had never been able to touch. The idea of two, three kids running around the yard, Adam showing them the view from his telescope for the first time, Nigel being responsible for the little ones while Adam was busy continuing to grow their family inside of his slight body. The idea of his boy’s body changing and growing was just as appealing, the idea of splaying his fingers over Adam’s swollen, round belly, their baby kicking and moving inside of him, the thought of fucking him every day, worshiping his body like the Angel he was… Nigel finally had a hopeful future.

Adam would familiarize himself with every pregnancy fact, tip, and trick out there, that was a given. Nigel would happily listen to his omega talk for hours about the stages of gestation, the mechanics of childbirth, even how to change a goddamn diaper. It didn’t matter what Adam was talking about, the alpha would gladly listen just to see that excited glint in his boy’s eye whenever he talked about something he found interesting. The first time Nigel knew he was in love with his Adam was when he had listened to the boy speak of outer space for an hour and a half; he learned of each newly discovered planet and asteroid and drank in each word. As a man who never cared for long conversations, he knew that he was a goner when Adam fucking Raki had bewitched him so.

“Will you still go to work when you’re pregnant?” He asked. Though the alpha knew that Adam enjoyed his job, Nigel couldn’t help but get a little excited at the thought of spending more time with his spaceman.

“Well, I might be pregnant right now and I'm going to work.” Adam answered. “But that isn't what you meant. You meant when we find out for certain.” 

Adam let out a small hum as he leaned back into Nigel’s chest, thinking about the question, weighing the pros and cons. He had tried not to think too much about any of it, about their future pups or their lives together or the pregnancy. Disappointment was known to follow Adam Raki, so he tried his hardest to keep his hopes down. He didn't even know if he was pregnant yet, or if they would have to wait until his next heat struck him. And yet, there he was, already planning everything out… He was afraid of getting his hopes too far up and then being disappointed, but the thoughts were too appealing to push away. 

“I'll probably work until my second trimester, or until I start to show because people at my job aren't very nice to omegas as it is, and they're really bad to pregnant ones. Last year, Harold got pregnant and someone beat him up, and then one of the alphas did something really bad to Kelly when she went into heat a couple of months ago. They already don't like me very much, so things wouldn't be good for me there. And since I give tours sometimes and I never know who I might run into and I might meet someone who… No, I need to quit before anyone finds out.” Adam explained. 

Adam leaned into his touch as the alpha mouthed at the place on his neck, which had started to heal, despite Nigel’s kisses and bites constantly reopening it. Adam couldn't complain about it though, since he’d done the exact same thing to Nigel’s mark. He felt safe in Nigel’s arms, and hoped to spend more mornings like this once he quit his job. No one to hurt him or harass him. Just Adam, Nigel, and their pups. 

“I might be able to arrange something where I can work from home, so we’ll get to be together during the day. I like my job a lot but I like you a lot more, so I think it'll be better staying here. We can stay in bed late and you can teach me how to cook things and I can read while you watch those documentaries you watch all the time. We can have sex whenever we want too, and I read that coitus during pregnancy can be really good because everything is really sensitive due to the increase in blood flow. And we’ll have plenty of time to plan for the pups too, and we can even go shopping for things for the baby if you want, though it might just be easier to order things off of the Internet because I really don't like shopping. I think we might need to get a bigger apartment or maybe even an actual house if you want to have more pups instead of just one but we don't have to worry about that yet. But we can turn the guest room into a nursery and… It'll be nice.” Adam expounded, curling his slender fingers over the alpha’s larger ones, tugging it until it rested over his belly, the place where their child could be living. He hated getting his hopes up so high so fast, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of having something that was part of Nigel and part of himself growing inside of him made him giddy. 

“But… I have work today and I need a shower… You need a shower too. You should join me. It’s more practical. Saves water. Though we probably won't save any water the way you do it.” Adam teased. Nigel seemed to like it whenever Adam just stated facts, like there was something devious in his bluntness. 

The alpha chuckled into Adam’s neck, his grip around his angel’s waist tightening a fraction. “I’m sure we save a little water the way I do it.” 

The omega untangled himself from Nigel’s grasp, leading the criminal towards the bathroom by the hand. The alpha watched Adam’s pert little ass move as he followed, something between lust and adoration in his eyes. 

Nigel loved how straightforward his boy was, there were no tricks or hidden meanings. What Adam said was what Adam meant. When they first met, Nigel thought that the blatant attitude was a trick itself, as if there was a hidden meaning he couldn’t find. But there was nothing, exactly what it says on the tin. As a brusque man himself, Nigel knew that it was a match made in heaven.

He tried not to think about the potential danger Adam could find himself in at work as an omega. He wished his boy would stay home; there were no threats inside these walls. But Nigel promised himself that he wouldn’t be the kind of alpha that would control their omega’s life. No. Adam was his own person, making his own decisions and running his own life. And as long as the omega chose to be by his side, Nigel would be a happy man.

Instead of dwelling on the negative, Nigel focused on the positive. He thought about Adam perched on the couch next to him, belly slightly swollen with his computer in his lap. Though the alpha would be watching whatever was on the tv that day, he would steal glances at his boy, safe and sound. He'd watch that boy grow from the corner of his eyes, stealing glances as Adam grew the small life inside of him, their baby filling out his belly. He'd be safe and happy, Nigel would make sure of it. 

This was only the beginning of their life together, only the start of their journey side by side. The life that Nigel had been daydreaming about since he'd met the little prince of his. A home where they could lay in the yard and Adam could point out the constellation. Kids running around the house, Adam’s baby bump never entirely going away because that boy wants so desperately to bear Nigel’s children, and Nigel wants to keep him fucked full. Their hands interlocked as they grew old together… It was equally exciting and terrifying. Excited for each day spent together, terrified at the thought of anything happening to his boy, to his family. Though life was a fickle mistress, Nigel was prepared to defend what he loved with everything he had.

Adam tugged Nigel toward the bathroom before pulling off his shirt, closing the door behind them. This would be their first time having sober-minded sex, without the haze of heat and rut clouding their minds. Adam could fully take in and appreciate how Nigel fit inside of him, savor the way he moved and how well their bodies worked rather than just trying to soothe the ache, rather than just trying to make his alpha come. Heats were all about breeding, something ingrained in them to drive them to populate. Biological mechanism to keep the population going. There was a lot of science behind it, but only having been an omega for a week, he hadn’t done much research into it. He supposed he might. But this wasn't about procreation or breeding. This was just sex. 

Nigel hardly waited a second before shoving him up against the door, lips pressed against the omega’s. Adam moaned as Nigel fiddled with his pants, trying to tug them off as quickly as possible. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was worried about being late for work, but caught in the moment, Adam pushed himself closer to his alpha, deciding that it could wait. He hadn’t been late for work once in the three years that he had worked there; they could cut him a break. Besides, he would be quitting soon anyways. Nigel was more important. 

Cocks hardening between them as Nigel kissed him roughly, the omega could feel a familiar pulse of slick leak from him. It wasn’t accompanied by the desperate, frenzied aching between his legs this time, letting him savor the feeling as Nigel moaned against his mouth, the scent invading the alpha’s nose and filling the small bathroom. 

Nigel’s fingers slipped beneath the elastic band of his boxers, finding his hole, teasing at the rim but not pressing in just yet. Adam moaned and pushed back against him, but the alpha pulled back, refusing to push into him before he was ready, prompting another pulse of slick from his body with all of the teasing.

“I’m going to be late for work.” Adam breathed as Nigel’s lips moved to his neck. 

Nigel chuckled, remembering that no matter the circumstances, his boy would always remind him of the schedule. But even though Adam liked routine, he was in no hurry to get away, instead pulling the alpha closer as he searched for more friction.

“Im sure no new planets will be discovered in your absence.” He quipped, finally tugging off the other’s boxers.

Pressing him further into the door, Nigel hitched the omega’s legs up around his hips as he began to nip and suck at Adam’s neck. He groped the man’s pert ass, circling his hole before pressing a finger in slowly. Without the frenzy of hormones, Nigel relished in each movement and sound his boy made. He could take his time in making Adam feel good, not having the overwhelming urge to knot and claim his angel. His lucidity would allow him to experience each little twitch of pleasure across the other’s face and each contraction around his cock.

Fingers spread across Nigel’s back, grappling for purchase across the tanned expanse of skin. The alpha’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of the other’s nails raking over his skin. Adam whimpered, loving the pleasure that was provided but aching for more. 

“What do you need, my love?” He purred, suckling over Adam’s bonding mark.

Adam rocked back onto Nigel’s finger. He didn’t get very deep at this angle, but even so, it felt like he was touching heaven once again. The omega whined beneath his lover’s touch, pushing as close as he could, rubbing up against him. This sort of need wasn’t of the biological sort, wasn’t like the kind of need he felt when he was in heat. This was a sober-minded need, and it felt even better than the desperate sort. 

“I want you... Mmm… I want you to take me. In the shower. I want you to push me against the wall and take me from behind. The angle provides direct stimulation of the prostate and… And you can easily wrap your arms around me and either rub my penis - I mean cock - or play with my nipples. Both feel very good when you do it… And… And… _Mmm, Nigel_.” Adam moaned, Nigel’s lips kissing against his neck and fingers working inside of him.

The idea of Nigel taking him like that made his cock twitch from between them. He felt his slick drip down between the alpha’s fingers as he added a second. He could hardly take it. The idea of having his alpha inside of him again, savoring each moment and each movement… It was enough to push the very idea of work straight out of his mind.

Nigel moaned into his boy’s neck at the words, scissoring his fingers to stretch the omega open. Both men were becoming impatient, needing more as soon as possible. When Nigel could fit a third finger easily inside his boy, the alpha couldn’t get them into the shower fast enough. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I'm gonna take good fuckin care of you.” He purred as he reached behind them to turn on the water.

He pressed kisses along the omega’s shoulders, turning him to face the tile wall. Nipping at the skin behind the other’s ear, Nigel lined his cock up with his boy’s dripping hole. Adam pressed back against him, trying to hurry the alpha. The elder man chuckled in response, moving to suck at the bond mark as he thrust into the omega. 

Even without the haze of hormones, the feeling of being joined together felt so good. It wasn’t about claiming or marking or breeding, it was all about the sensations that came with sex, the pleasure of being so close. It was about drowning in the gratification of being able to feel each twitch and contraction so clearly. It was an incredible feeling.

Adam’s hands slammed against the tile wall, water spraying over both of them, steam filling the small cube. Nigel pushed into him, settling all the way inside, resting at the hilt, letting both of them adjust to the feeling. It was new, sex like this. Standing up on weak knees, sober-minded, under the warm spray of water, wrapped in the fog of steam… Adam breathed in slowly and pressed his forehead against the cool tile, trying to steady himself. 

He let out a small whimper, savoring the way that Nigel felt inside of him. He was so warm and heavy and hard, filling him to the brim. He had never felt full like this before Nigel, had never known what it felt like to be filled with another person, in the literal and metaphorical sense. Even just laying with his Nigel, he felt fuller than he had before, like there was a certain warmth inside of him now. A warmth that hadn’t been there before, like he had contentment rather than longing. He was finally content. Finally alive.

Nigel wrapped around him, holding him tight. Damp hands all over his body, one resting heavy and tight over his belly and the other playing skillfully over a hardened nipple. Adam’s breaths were coming in fast, shallow pants, unable to catch his breath. The omega’s hole clenched tight around his cock with a small moan, provoking a gasp from the alpha, pulling him tighter before pulling out slightly and pushing back into him, striking right against his prostate. Adam’s back arched as he clenched his fists, letting out a small cry.

“Mmm… Nigel… You feel so good.” Adam whimpered before moving one hand away from the wall and pressing it against the hand that was resting against his belly, clutching tightly. “Talk to me while you do this to me… I like it when you tell me what you want to do to me.” Adam pleaded, wet hair pressing back against the wall as Nigel’s thrusts picked up speed. 

The pressure surrounding his cock was mindblowing, clenching and contracting in all the right places. The alpha’s eyes threatened to roll back into his skull, but he wanted to see his boy fall apart. 

“You like it when I talk dirty to you, baby?” He growled, twisting his hips the way he knew Adam loved. “You like it when I tell you how much I love that pretty little hole of yours? How good it feels around my cock?”

His rhythm faltered when Adam bore down around him, emitting a broken groan at the added pressure. It was amazing, just a week ago they had barely touched one another. Now, with his boy in his arms, Nigel was floating blissfully on cloud nine.

“Fuck, baby, the things you do to me. You’re so good, always making me feel fuckin’ incredible.” He tightened his grip around the omega, pulling him back onto his cock with each thrust. “My omega, my angel, you feel so fuckin good. I wish we could have the day to ourselves, then I could make you fuckin’ scream and come until you couldn’t anymore. I’d make you feel this good for hours, baby. God, how did I get so fuckin lucky?” 

Each sinful moan and keen that bloomed from the omega fueled the fire that burned bright inside of Nigel. In the past, the criminal saw sex as a way for personal gratification and nothing more, but with Adam, the alpha couldn’t care less about himself as long as his angel was writhing and whimpering under him.

Adam could feel himself falling apart at the very thought of Nigel doing this to him for hours, slow and meticulous and intentional, pleasuring him until he was drained, exhausted and completely content. If he hadn’t hoped that he was pregnant before, he certainly did now. He wanted nothing more than to be able to spend every day with his alpha, freed from his responsibilities and able to be taken for hours at a time. 

Never having to leave his alpha’s side, sex whenever they wanted, their pups growing inside of him, complete domestic bliss… It was a thought that provoked another small whine from him. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. Work and routine and responsibility discarded, nothing but Nigel and their happy little family. Of course, it would be maddening after a while, without the structure that Adam so desperately needed… But he couldn’t say the thought wasn’t appealing. 

His knees threatened to give way, let him fall to the wet shower floor. His hands trembled from the tension building in them, toes curling and splaying in time with the alpha’s rough thrusts. He loved it when Nigel talked dirty - the alpha was much better at that than Adam. The things he said always put a tight coil in his belly, always making him harder and wetter, leaving him a whimpering and writhing mess. 

“ _Please_.” Adam begged, taking the hand that had been resting on his belly and tugged it down slowly, wrapping it around his cock. 

A guttural groan rumbled through Nigel’s vocal cords as he heard his boy’s wanton pleas. He redoubled his efforts, tilting his hips to hit Adam’s prostate with each thrust he delivered.

“I love you so fucking much, you feel so fucking good. Fuck, baby- its like you were made to take my cock, so fucking tight and perfect.” The tight, wet heat surrounding his cock was sinful, the pressure mind-blowing. It was all so fucking good. No other sensation could ever rival sex with his omega.

“I want to be inside of you all the fucking time. You're so tight and perfect and hot and wonderful… Adam… My fucking darling omega… I love you so fucking much. Can't wait til you're big and full of my pups. Everyone will know you're mine. The whole world will know who you belong to, and who belongs to you. You're gonna be thoroughly knocked up and you're gonna be fucking beautiful. And I'll be able to make you feel like this all fucking day. No more schedules. You'll be all mine.”

Each dopamine receptor he possessed was burning with euphoria and excitation, rendering all other brain function almost useless. Each neuron and synapse that made up his brain was honed in on basking in any and every sensation presented to him, as well as seeing his boy through to completion. 

“You'll be all mine.” Adam whimpered, half echoing and half truth. 

Nigel let out a small huff of laughter, little more than a huff of air through his nose. “Yes, darling… All fucking yours. I'm all fucking yours.” Nigel murmured, nosing at the healing wound on his neck. “I am all fucking yours, Adam Raki.”

The alpha tugged on Adam’s weeping cock in-time with each thrust of his hips, causing the omega to inevitably cry out from the dual points of stimulation. Nigel kissed from behind the omega’s ear down to his shoulderblades to soothe any discomfort of overstimulation, but his concern of overwhelming Adam seemed to be lost on the omega, who was lost in the throes of ecstasy.

“Come for me, gorgeous, I’ve got you.” He rasped into the omega’s ear.

Nigel pumped his hand harder, faster around Adam’s cock, thrusting in hard once more, straight against his prostate, and Adam was gone. He could hardly breath as every muscle in his body contracted and released, contracted and released. This wasn't quite like the sudden rush of relief he had felt when he was in heat. This was different, and somehow far more intense. 

Adam’s knees almost gave out as he came hard into Nigel’s hand, letting out a loud, high pitched whine. Toes curled tight, breathing heavy, mind spinning as the watery semen sputtered from his cock and into Nigel’s fingers, calloused hands drawing the most powerful of human pleasures from his body. 

Sex could be overwhelming in the best way possible. Overstimulation was something that he experienced a lot, and usually it wasn’t a pretty sight. Too much noise, too many people, too much, too much, too much. But this, with Nigel…

His orgasm subsided after a few blindingly blissful moments, and it took all that was in him to remain standing, all that was in him to not collapse into a sleepy, contented heap on the shower floor. But Nigel hadn’t come yet, and the omega couldn't just leave him like that. Adam pushed back against him, squirming with overstimulation but determined to make his alpha come. 

“You can't… Can't knot me. I have work.” Adam panted as he pushed back against his alpha, still allowing him to thrust hard into his oversensitive hole. He could feel Nigel’s knot starting to form, starting to tie them together, and he knew that he couldn't let it happen (no matter how much he might have wanted it). 

Nigel groaned as he held his omega, feeling Adam’s wiry body writhe beneath his touch. Squirming with hypersensitivity, making angelic little noises with every brutal thrust of the alpha’s hips. Soon, he wouldn't have to pull out and make sure that he didn't knot his omega in the morning, just before work. They could spend their days in bed together, sex whenever they felt like, knotted without regard for schedules. His omega’s belly swollen, heavy and kicking with his child. Just their little family. No strict schedules or routine. Just blissful, lazy intimacy. 

But until then, it was schedules and work and planets and paychecks. And it meant no knotting. 

With much reluctance, feeling his knot coming close to popping, he tugged himself out of his Adam’s body. Nigel clenched his eyes shut and wrapped a hand around his cock as the angel in front of him slumped against the shower wall, panting, nearly wheezing, from the overstimulation. He looked exhausted, almost ready to collapse, sleep for hours, but no. He was off to work. Of course, Nigel would be lucky to see him off. After being surrounded by the sinful heat of his omega, he was gonna be awhile before his knot deflated. 

Nigel was proud of Adam. Working even though it was hard sometimes. Hard to leave the house, hard to speak a word to anybody. But that by no means stopped the fact that Nigel desperately wanted his spaceman home. He wanted his boy clenching sinfully around his knot, not going off to work. Away from him. 

Tugging at his cock as he started to come in messy spurts, he staggered toward his boy and pressed his lips against Adam’s, pulling him close. Skin against skin, breath intertwined, chests rising and falling in time with each other. Nigel held his omega tight as he came; he wished desperately to be inside of his lover, would've enjoyed it so much more. But this, holding tight to each other… This was just as wonderful. Adam’s kiss had him seeing fucking stars every single time. 

The first thing Adam noticed as he came back to himself, focus coming back to him after so much stimulation, was that the water was running cold now. He didn't know how long they had been in there, but there was a good chance that he was going to be late for work. The only heat came from their breaths and their bodies, steaming up the small shower. 

“I told you we weren't going to save any water.” 

 

**********

 

“Fancy today.” Nigel commented from the doorway. His cock, (finally) flaccid, hung between his legs, Nigel by no means trying to cover himself. He took the towel that maybe once would've been wrapped around his waist and wrung out his silvery hair, drying himself off. He watched Adam getting dressed in the mirror - a suit and tie, the only one he owned. Adam never wore suits. He hated them. That boy didn't stray from his sweaters and his jeans unless he was forced. Something was up. 

“What's the occasion?” Nigel inquired, stepping behind his lover and slinking his arms around his waist. 

“I thought, since my scent has changed and it’s still rather strong given that I just presented, I would give a distraction from my scent. They'll see the suit and maybe not notice that I smell like a hormonal teenage omega.” Adam explained. 

Presenting so late was… Embarrassing. Adam was already different, already stuck out like a sore thumb. He was already incredibly self conscious about most everything he did - how could he not be? Never knowing what anyone else was thinking, always alienated from everybody whether it was intentional or not. Nigel was the only person who made him feel like he was… Perhaps normal was the wrong term. Nigel was the only person who didn't make him feel like a freak. But presenting late, plus mating… Everything that had happened in the past week had made his scent go haywire. People were going to notice the second he walked in. He needed something to distract them. 

“Fuck them.” Nigel muttered as he wrapped his arms tighter around him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I like your scent.”

“Well, yes, I know that. You're my mate. An omega’s scent is appealing to alphas, and likewise, especially after bonding, but most of my coworkers are betas and do not find it amusing or appealing and it will most likely raise a lot of complaints because my coworkers are not my mates and I don't think they will appreciate it. I feel like I'm making a scene and I don't have any control of it. It isn't like a panic attack or meltdown that I can sort of stave off until I come home, because I know I make scenes when I have meltdowns in public but at least I have a chance at hiding it but I can't do anything about this. This is something I can't help at all.” Adam sighed. 

Nigel gave a sympathetic look through the mirror. Adam could recognize that emotion. It was far from the first time that he had seen it. It was the same look that Nigel gave him when he talked about his struggles with autism, the same look that Nigel gave him just after a meltdown, the same look that Nigel gave him when he found himself bawling due to the fact that he just couldn't get it. He couldn't read minds and he couldn't understand NTs; it felt like he had been born on the wrong planet. He could adapt and learn to love them, could mimic and act like them sometimes, but he could never be one of them. There would forever be something different. Something isolating. And Nigel somehow understood. Nigel could sympathize. Empathize. Feel. Understand. 

“You don't have to go if you're not ready, Angel.” He whispered. “You can take a few more days. They'll understand. This is a fucking big adjustment.” 

“No. I have to go. I have to. I promised I would be back on Monday so I'm going to be back on Monday. I am going to work.” He replied adamantly 

“Okay. Okay, darling. But if anyone tries to hurt you, or if they give you a dirty look, tell those bastards to go fuck themselves and walk away. You're better than them.”

Adam just nodded, a half smile on his lips as he stared in the mirror. He was… Proud. He looked at his happy little family with pride. Nigel’s arms protectively around him, his alpha holding him tight. He was standing tall, no longer a misfit, not entirely. The bandage on his neck, dressed in suit and tie. And inside of him, a clump of cells had formed when sperm met egg, and that clump of cells would become a baby - _their_ baby. He knew that there was indeed the possibility that he wasn't pregnant. But the idea was just too wonderful to let go. But their happy little family… That made him proud. 

“Alright, darling. Get your cute ass to work. Make me proud.” Nigel smirked. He pulled the omega close to him, hand wrapped around his boy’s tie, almost like keeping him on a leash, reluctant to let him leave. The omega, of course, looked dashing in that fucking suit of his. It was hard not to take his ties out of his Adam’s drawer, tie him to the bed, tug his pants down and fuck him in that suit of his. A fantasy perhaps. 

“I fucking love you, and can't wait for you to get home.” Nigel whispered, pecking him on the lips. “I'll see you tonight… And it'll be worth the wait.” He whispered, finger teasing at his waistband. Adam’s eyes went wide, breathing picking up just a bit, cock twitching in interest. Nigel chuckled and kissed his nose. “Kick it in the ass, spaceman.” He pressed his lips against Adam’s again before ushering him out the door. 

 

***********

 

“Hey, Raki.” 

Adam’s heart skipped a beat at the noise, nearly jumping out of his seat. Startled, he turned toward the voice. Clark and Alexander - two of the alphas that he worked with - stood behind him with smug looks on their faces, though Adam didn't quite recognize the expression right away. He struggled to identify and place expressions most of the time. Perhaps he would've been more wary if he could've understood what they were thinking. 

“Oh, hello Clark, hello Alexander.” Adam sighed before turning back to his screen, where he was working on programming a new interactive diagram of Saturn. 

“Where were you last week? Didn't turn up for work. Adam Raki never misses work.” Clark inquired in a voice that was more taunting than genuine curiosity. 

“Something came up.” Adam muttered, not wanting to talk about this. 

“What was it?” 

“It doesn't concern you.”

“We’re curious, spaceman.” 

“I… It doesn’t-”

Alexander grabbed him by the shoulder, tugging him around and roughly shoving him into the chairs. _Unprofessional_ , Adam noted. They were like high school bullies instead of working adults. Unprofessional. Immature. But terrifying nonetheless. 

“Where ya been?” Clark hissed, reaching up and picking at the bandage on his neck, over the healing wound. 

Adam’s hand raised in defense, but the alpha in front of him wrapped calloused fingers around his wrist and slammed it roughly against the back of his chair, without care or remorse, without feeling whatsoever. 

“I… I presented and went into heat.” Adam whimpered. That was the first time he had said those words to anyone he wasn't close to. The only people who knew any of the specifics were Nigel and Harlan. Nobody else needed to know. 

Alexander let out a small laugh, harsh and cruel, before pulling him from his seat by his tie. Adam struggled against him, but he wasn't strong enough. Adam was weak enough as it was, always was the scrawny weakling, not so good at fighting or athletics or basic gross motor skills in general, but these two… They were alphas filled with an inexplicable rage, not to mention that it was two against one. Adam couldn't escape them as they dragged him out of his chair, pulling him toward the exit. He let out a small protest, but his vocal chords were nearly frozen. No one could hear him. Or they ignored him if they had the misfortune of hearing his frantic, panicking plead. 

His hands dug into the cracked pavement as they threw him to the ground, letting the exit door swing closed behind them, pulling a wince from Adam at the loud noise. He made the attempt of staggering to his feet, but was shoved back to the ground. The noise from the street pierced his ears. There were too many things happening for him to see clearly. The smell of smoke and smog and dirt filled his nose. The faint taste of blood was on the tip of tongue. _Too much._

“Little bitch. Like hell this fucking bitch gets better pay than me. This fucking freak.” 

_Freak._

Adam spent years battling the idea that he was a freak. That he was too strange to belong anywhere. He had spent his whole life trying to convince himself that he deserved to live, that he wasn't too strange to ever be loved. Now their biting words pushed him back down. Like having autism was something to be ashamed of. Like being an omega was something to be ashamed of. 

“What's this…?” One of his attackers cooed, peeling away the bandage on his neck. 

“He's _mated?_ ” 

“Who the fuck would mate this little freak?”

“I dunno, but I feel bad for the bastard.”

A sharp nail pressed underneath where a scab had formed as Adam’s breath hitched, trying to scoot away but cornered by the wall. All that he could think was the panicked aphorism of _nowayoutnowayoutnowayout_. He was trapped. No one to save him. Nigel wasn't here this time. When they had first met, it had been a day not unlike this. Adam had been noticed, someone had realized that he was unpresented, and the “assfuck motherfuckin’ cocksucker” (Nigel’s words, not Adam’s) had proceeded to drag him behind an Olive Garden and “beat the shit out of him.” (Again, Nigel’s words.)

But Nigel wasn't here and Adam was outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned. Adam Raki was entirely alone. 

Adam cried out as they ripped the scab away. It wasn't like when Nigel gently opened up the wound again with his teeth in the throes of ecstasy as a sign of love and affection. This was harsh. Rough. Cruel. Unnecessarily cruel. This was unneeded. Illogical. There was no logical reason for them to do this. And yet…

They slammed him to the pavement, causing Adam to groan in pain. His vision blacked around the edges at the impact. The pain. He heard them make some vile sound before feeling the damp warmth of spit dripping down the side of his neck. Saliva and blood was dripping from his skin and onto the pavement. Feeling tears welling in his eyes, he struggled to his knees, but they shoved him back down. Stupid. Illogical. Unnecessary. 

He shouted as one of them kicked him in the stomach striking him straight in the abdomen for no reason beyond inflicting pain, no regard for the potential of life that could've been growing inside of him. They could kill the baby that he and Nigel had made, destroy the life that they had built together. And for what? It was completely unnecessary. 

Unnecessary cruelty. 

Adam was done. No one was coming for him. He had to save himself. Suddenly, inexplicably, the same rage that filled him when he had meltdowns of the angry, violent sort blossomed in his chest, filling him like a fire spreading to each and every extremity. He inhaled sharply and reached back, striking one attacker square in the testicles, the alpha doubling over. It was satisfying to see, though Adam had gone into something of a fight or flight mode and couldn't quite think coherently enough to enjoy it. Before the movement registered with the other alpha, Adam bolted, darting away from the alleys, running toward home. 

Then he remembered Nigel’s words. He turned but didn't stop running, screaming back three words, just enough to be heard. 

“GO FUCK YOURSELVES!”

 

*************

 

“Adam? You're early. I'm not complaining by any fucking means, happy to have my omega back so early. I was nearly going mad trying to fill out job applications. Need your fucking help with that shit.” Nigel called. He had decided that, if his omega was indeed pregnant, it would be best to get a real job. Something safe. “Given the fact that job applications are bullshit, I have a surprise for you. Also, why the fuck do you keep an organized box of porn in your closet where anyone could see it? Like what the fucking hell, it's fucking alphabetized. I didn't move it because I know you don't like when I move your things but Jesus, Adam. What are they even for? You didn't even jerk off before last week, like what the hell?” Nigel called from Adam’s bedroom, hanging up the last of his clothes in the small closet. 

He heard the door slam shut but there were no words following them. No excited chatter about what he had done at work today to indicate that the day had gone well, no screaming and smashing of a vase or some other breakable object that Nigel always had near the door for meltdowns to indicate that it had gone poorly. It was just an eerie silence. 

“Adam, baby?”

No response. When it was just the two of them, Adam rarely shut up. He really only fell silent in crowds, or after a meltdown, or when he was too drained or anxious to speak. But silence was rare inside of their own home. Their home never felt like home unless it was filled with a constant stream of noise; Adam’s voice going on about space, or the sound of keys going on his laptop, or the ruffling of pages of a novel. Adam gave the house life. But now it was just dead silence. 

Nigel stepped out of the bedroom and rounded the corner to find the man that had stepped into their apartment. He didn't dare say it was Adam Raki. Not his Adam Raki. His Adam, with his goofy smiles and his flapping hands, or his Adam, with his tear-filled eyes and frustrated shouts from being too overwhelmed to cope, or his Adam, quiet but by all means peaceful post-meltdown, huddled beneath his weighted blanket. No. None of these applied. This could not be his Adam. His beautiful, brilliant, independent, quirky Adam. 

And yet, he felt more proprietary than he ever had before, needing to protect and worship and love more than ever before. Adam had never needed Nigel. After that bitch Beth Buchwald had left him on his own, Adam had vowed to himself to never need anyone again, to never let himself grow quite so dependent. But Nigel needed Adam, and part of that need was a need to protect. And Nigel had failed to do that. 

He was covered in blood. It dripped from his nose and his mouth, but most of it came from the wound on his neck. The wound that Nigel had put there was now reopened, but not by Nigel. Not gently opened back up during sex, or anything like that. It wasn't done out of love, but it had been harshly forced back open by someone who wasn't Nigel. The alpha could've screamed, but he knew it wouldn't help. 

“Fucking hell, Adam, shit, who the fuck did this to you? Are you okay? What happened, baby?” Nigel pleaded, dropping everything and darting toward his omega. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Adam whimpered. 

Adam felt like everything was crumbling. When he was unpresented, he had gotten treatment like this, but this felt more unwarranted than before. People were confused by him before. But people encountered omegas all the time. There was no reason for them to target him like this. They just sort of… Did. 

And then there was the guilt. Guilt over this was illogical. Stupid. There was no way that he could've prevented them from doing what they did. Adam Raki was a victim. But he still felt guilty. Guilty because he'd let two alphas quite literally spit on his bond with Nigel. Guilty because he'd suffered a blow to the abdomen that could've killed the fragile life that could be growing within him. Guilty because he couldn't save himself before things went that far. 

“No, Adam, don't fucking apologize, it isn't your fault. It was never your fault.” Nigel assured, kissing him on the forehead gently. 

Adam nodded weakly. He didn't quite feel up to talking. Not tonight. Not after this. He just wanted to be held. Just wanted to know that he was safe. And that was just what Nigel gave him. As if reading his mind (God, how did NTs do that?), Nigel wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him, swallowing the omega in his embrace. He held him tight, leading him to the couch as they curled there, sitting in relative silence, aside from the quiet reassurances from Nigel. 

Adam wasn't sure how long they lingered there, just curled on the couch. He didn't quite care. Adam rarely felt so safe, so cared for. Of course, this sensation was becoming more familiar whenever he was in Nigel’s grasp. There was the increased vulnerability outside of his touch, but wrapped in his arms… He just knew that, by the time that they uncurled from each other’s embrace, the sun had gone down and the neighbors were tucked in their beds. 

“Angel… I have something to show you.” Nigel whispered. 

Adam could hardly will himself to move, but slowly, Nigel helped him uncurl himself and muster the strength to stand. Nigel slowly led him out of the living room, back toward the hallway. He nudged open the door to the room that had been designated to Nigel, given to him when they moved in together, though Nigel never slept there. Adam and Nigel would stay up talking all night, until they were both asleep in Adam’s bed. It was only for when Nigel went into rut, really. But now…

Nigel, proud of himself for thinking of it, nudged the door open, holding tight to Adam’s hands as he led him inside. 

“We’ve been sleeping in the same bed for ages now. I know you gave up your quiet room for me. Now that we’re sleeping together… It seems pretty fucking pointless to have separate rooms.” Nigel explained, pushing open the door. 

Adam’s mouth fell open as they stepped inside, only to find his projector set up with his stars shining against the bare walls. One of his weighted blankets, the 18-pound one, sat in the corner, ready for him whenever he might need it. His stars always there and always ready. A place to escape. 

“You can use it as your quiet room. We’ll turn the guest room into a nursery. Maybe someday we’ll move to a big house in the country, where you can see the stars without your fucking telescope and the kids will have their own rooms and you can have your quiet room…” Nigel mused, lost in dreams of their future together. 

“Nigel…” Adam whispered reverently. “Thank you.” 

“Sit down, curl up with your blanket. I'll fix you up.” 

Adam nodded and obeyed, sitting down in the center of the floor, reaching over for his blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. He watched the stars that filled the room, floating aimlessly in the galaxy. He was tired. Would probably have a meltdown soon from the buildup of suppressed emotions. But right then, despite the pain and the guilt and the worry that they may have lost the unborn, unconfirmed baby that could've been growing inside of him… He was at peace. 

Nigel slipped back in with bandages and alcohol and a wet rag. Adam barely paid attention as he cleaned the wounds, too focused on the galaxies moving around the rooms - like the galaxy Andromeda, in the constellation of the same name, which was the closest big galaxy to the Milky Way, and the Black Eye Galaxy, in the constellation Coma Berenices, with its dark band of absorbing dust in front of the galaxy's bright nucleus, giving rise to its nicknames of the "Black Eye" or "Evil Eye" galaxy, and Bode’s Galaxy in the constellation Ursa Major, named after Johann Elert Bode, who discovered it in 1774, and the Messier 82, otherwise known as the Cigar Galaxy, also in Ursa Major…

“All done. All cleaned up. It wasn't so hard to fix you up. Everything should clear up in a few days. When I fuck up those bastards, they’re never gonna look the same again.” Nigel chuckled, moving the supplies away and planting a kiss on his lover’s nose. 

“Thank you Nigel.” Adam murmured. 

Nigel sighed and sat down, settling next to Adam. He let out a long sigh and turned toward the wall, wrapping an arm around the omega’s shoulders. The alpha couldn't help but feel guilty for Adam’s injuries, but for a moment he was grateful for this. Not for Adam’s pain, but for the fact that they could just sit here, together, wrapped in each other under the artificial stars. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened? About the fuckers who did this to you?” Nigel inquired quietly. 

Adam vehemently shook his head no. 

“Okay.” 

Nigel wrapped his arms tighter around his boy. The sparrow caught in his embrace, the bird who couldn't escape fast enough, wings bound and clipped, at least for the day. Nigel kissed his temple as they sat there. The alpha didn't know the names of the stars or galaxies, couldn't tell one galaxy apart from the next. He didn't know the difference between the Cigar Galaxy and the Sombrero Galaxy or the Milky Way and Andromeda. He wasn't smart like Adam. But just sitting there, knowing that the Aspie boy was in love with these stars...

“We could fuck in here. Under the stars.” Nigel whispered. 

Adam winced slightly. 

“What, you don't like the idea? We don't have to but-”

“No, not that. You just… You called it ‘fucking.’” 

“We are fucking, Adam.”

“I know, it just… Okay, when we first started spending a lot of time together, you were fucking the beta receptionist that worked for Darko. When you lost your virginity to that girl that played piano for the church choir you went to as a kid, you were just fucking… When you sometimes hired prostitutes and escorts, you were just fucking. What you and I have… It's more personal than that. Than just… fucking.” 

“Says the boy who calls sex ‘coitus.’ Because that's so fucking personal.” Nigel teased, pulling him closer and pressing a small kiss against his temple, running his fingers through his omega’s chocolate curls. 

Adam smiled as an image of Hoag’s Object devoured the room, leaning into his alpha’s touch. He liked the idea of sex here. Being filled with his alpha, with his cock and his knot and his seed, as he named off the galaxies in his head as they passed. Centaurus A, the Southern Pinwheel Galaxy (also known as M83), NGC 474, the Porpoise Galaxy (or NGC 2936)...

“I could make love to you in here, then.” Nigel suggested. 

Adam turned from his galaxies for just a moment to look his alpha in the eye - Adam had learned to make eye-contact with his alpha over the past few days due to the empathic link between them now - and smiled. Nigel's fingers grazed over his ear and down his neck, exhaling slowly as the alpha pulled his omega close. Adam nodded vigorously, deciding on yes. “I would like that very much.” 

Nigel laughed quietly and pulled him close, kissing him gently, slowly intensifying with each passing second. Adam melted into his kiss as the alpha led him back, slowly pushing him onto the ground. The Romanian held his omega tight, refusing to let go. That boy, with his space and his sweaters and his long-winded rambling and his wide smiles… That boy had him hooked, addicted to his omega more than any drug or booze or cigarette. And he could never let go. 

“I fucking love you, Adam. My darling fucking omega…” He mused, slowly pulling away as he slipped a hand between them, cupping a hand around the small, growing bulge in Adam’s jeans. Slowly, urging the growing member on, his massaged lightly at his boy’s cock through the fabric. He knew that Adam was going to start leaking pre-cum and slick uncontrollably soon, making a mess of his clothes; after all of those years without sex, the boy got really wet, really fucking fast, drenching the both of them - not that Nigel minded. But at the stimulation, it wouldn't take long to make a mess of the both of them. Nigel smiled at his omega’s response to the stimulation, drawing a small gasp from his pink, kiss-swollen lips. He planned on teasing that boy until he was hard and dripping before fucking him into the carpet - sorry - making love to him (and ramming him into the carpet). 

Adam let out a sigh, pushing up into his touch, begging for more, _needing_ more. Adam wasn't exactly the expert in sexual stimulation and arousal, but he hadn't felt this need to be touched in his cock before. The primary source of his want came from a need to be filled, but now that Nigel was focusing on his cock, he felt a sort of need there… A sort of want. 

“I'm… I'm very hard, Nigel… You're making me really hard.” Adam whimpered. 

“I can fucking see that, darling.” Nigel teased, kissing him lightly again before reaching down and peeling the sweater off of him with one hand, continuing to work at his sparrow’s cock through his pants. It was leaving the omega a writhing mess beneath the criminal, his skilled hands drawing all composure from him. 

Adam moaned loudly as he pressed up into the alpha’s touch, not holding back the noises. He wasn't sure if he could if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. Noise during sex was proven to help encourage the partner, and could provide a more pleasurable experience for both parties… But part of what Adam loved about making all of this noise was Nigel’s response. When Adam moaned, when he made noises, Nigel was more likely to do the same. 

He had spent 29 years of his life without sex, without even so much as a curious touch, a curious stroke of his cock. He never had the desire before. But now, after presenting, he was, as Nigel would put it, horny as hell. He picked up quickly on how it worked, and found himself needing it more and more, wanting his alpha more and more. He was desperate for his alpha's touch - for his alpha's cock. He wanted to be everything for his alpha. Once, Nigel had come home drunk with a girl he'd met at a bar, before they had romantic feelings for each other. They had thin walls, and Adam had heard Nigel call her a “ _noisy little cockslut._ ” And, strangely enough, despite the fact that they were insulting words, that was what Adam wanted to be. Nigel's noisy little cockslut. 

_“Please.”_ Adam begged. 

“Tell me what you need from me, baby.” Nigel whispered. 

Nigel was pleased by the omega’s reaction. It was a such a small act, a simple gesture, barely scratching the surface of the pleasure the alpha could provide. Nigel had been with a lot of people, and he knew exactly how to make his partners tick. And yet, now, Adam was just rubbing up against his hand like a fucking teenager and the boy _loved_ it. Seeing his omega moan and squirm and writhe at such a small touch… It was beautiful. 

“What do you need, darling?” Nigel inquired softly as he reached up with two fingers to undo the button on the smaller, man’s jeans. 

“Your… Your mouth.” Adam sputtered out. 

“Where?” 

Adam reached up with one hand, stuffing his fist into his mouth to silence the scream that was drawn from his chest as Nigel pushed Adam’s jeans down and his erection sprang free, heady and leaking against his stomach. There was a lot to admire about that boy’s cock. It was longer than most omega cocks, even rivaled that of a beta. He wasn't terribly thick or particularly long, but it certainly wasn't small. Would make for a good mouthful, that's for fucking certain. With a small smirk, Nigel slid down until his mouth hovered over Adam’s leaking erection, taking it full into his mouth. 

Nigel hadn't really used his mouth on Adam before. In the times that they'd had sex, Adam had been too needy, too desperate for foreplay. There was no way in hell that Nigel could've fucked him with his tongue, or sucked him off, or anything that delayed the alpha’s cock from pushing into the boy’s greedy hole. The kid was fucking insatiable, always needing his alpha's cock, always begging to be thoroughly fucked, knotted, and bred. But now, without the haze of heat and the rush of schedules, with all the time in the world… 

Adam’s back arched and he cried out at the contact, the omega squirming and writhing beneath his alpha’s touch. Nigel hummed in satisfaction as Adam thrust hard into the criminal’s mouth, tapping the back of his throat. Nigel had learned to take cocks thicker and bigger than this. During a stint in prison, when he was exploring his sexuality, he found that he quite liked sucking cock - strange for someone who uses the insult _cocksucker_ on such a regular basis. But he liked being able to give pleasure, lose himself in another person. Nigel’s mind was full of ugly thoughts, but when someone was thrusting hard into his mouth, until he could hardly fucking breathe, he could forget. But with Adam, the man that he loved, forgetting the bad things and remembering the good as the boy moaned desperately beneath him… _damn._

“Careful, Nigel… I want… I want to come when you're inside of me. I… I have issues with hypersensitivity and I could come before I mean to if you tease too much, and I don't deal well with overstimulation so I need you to stop before I can come.” Adam warned as Nigel came back up, releasing his cock for a moment to breathe. 

“Shh… Adam, let me take care of my omega. Let me make you feel good. Okay?” Nigel replied. 

Adam hesitated a moment, and nodded. 

Nigel took his lover’s cock into his mouth, suckling lightly at the bulbous head, drawing a sharp gasp from Adam, fingers digging into the carpet, as if to tether him to this home rather than letting him float into space. 

Adam could barely keep his eyes open. Feeling Nigel’s mouth around him was like heaven; the omega hadn't had much attention paid to his cock, not like this. Sure, he'd touched himself when Nigel fucked him, a way to get him over the edge, but this wasn't like that. This was intentional and reverent. Like his cock was almost some holy thing, to be touched and handled with care but with praise. Adam kept his eyes open best as possible, watching the stars dancing around his room. The Tadpole Galaxy - a galaxy that Adam couldn’t give the scientific name for immediately, what with his mind being located elsewhere - danced around the room, engulfing all four walls in its glory. 

Adam watched the galaxies change, until galaxies were no longer on the walls but constellations had taken their place; Canis Majoris, Ursa Major, Orion… For a moment, he was truly among them, with Nigel’s lips wrapped skillfully around his cock, bobbing up and down until he was moaning and squirming, the whole world disappearing but for the stars. 

“Nigel…” Adam moaned out as the Romanian reached down and wrapped a hand around his balls, gently massaging and rubbing, rolling them in his hand until the younger man was nearly screaming. 

Adam could feel his hole beginning to twitch with a sort of neglect; he had grown to fond of being penetrated, not having Nigel’s cock inside of him made him yearn and ache for it. He let out a whine as Nigel’s head bobbed up and down around his cock, the tip of his leaking erection repeatedly tapping against the back of his throat. 

“ _P-please._ ” Adam stammered out as best he could. 

“Please what?” Nigel teased, raising up before running his tongue over the slit, licking away any of the pre-cum that had gathered there.

“I need you… You, inside of me.” Adam pleaded. 

Nigel smirked, licking a stripe down the omega’s cock, from the tip all the way to his balls, down over his perineum, before teasing at his rim with just the tip of his tongue. The alpha was rewarded with another pulse of slick leaking from his already soaking-wet hole; his boy tasted sweet and earthy and just all around Adam. No other way to describe it. It was a taste that the alpha was quickly becoming addicted to. Nigel hadn’t tasted anything - or anyone, for that matter - quite like it. In his years, oral hadn't exactly been something he did a lot, and when he did, it tasted a bit too filthy. Dirty and earthy and strong. But Adam was pure, unadulterated, and it showed. Lighter, sweeter. Something close to nirvana, as close to heaven as the criminal would ever come to. 

He pushed his tongue deep into him, pushing as deep as he could get, the warm, wet heat being all he could taste. Slowly, he pulled back and eased out of his boy. He pulled his tongue into a spear, teasing shallowly at the omega’s puffy rim, rewarded by another pulse of the boy’s slick. Warm and wet and sweet, dripping onto his tongue. He practically let out a moan himself as the boy squirmed above him. Adam planted his heels into the carpet and pushed, and pulled, and pushed, and pulled, trying his best to fuck himself on Nigel’s tongue. Rather than allowing him, Nigel flattened his tongue against his hole, licking against his rim, lapping up the slick that was dripping down his boy’s thighs at this point, drawing a small, high-pitched whine from Adam’s lips. 

“Fuck, darling, so fucking good. You're so fucking _good._ ” Nigel mused, slipping a finger into him, then another, sheathing two fingers inside of the boy's greedy hole. 

Adam’s hole clenched around his fingers as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The stars surrounding him, his Nigel filling him… It was more than anything that Adam could ask for, could hope for. To think that barely a week ago, Nigel and Adam had been nothing more than friends. Friends with feelings for each other that exceeded friendship and dipped into romance, but just friends nonetheless. Adam had been expecting to live a life alone, had expected Nigel to slip away like everyone else, had expected to watch as a bystander in Nigel's life, cheering him on with broken tears as he strolled through life. But now… He didn't have to let go. He would never have to let go of his Nigel. 

It took a long time to process Nigel’s words - of course it would. How could he focus on what his alpha was saying, and focus on the intense pleasure that washed over him as Nigel pumped his fingers in and out of him quickly, and his favorite picture of Mercury filled the room - pictures taken by NASA’s Messenger spacecraft, shown as a color map, the view capturing both compositional differences and differences in how long materials have been exposed at Mercury's surface. Young crater rays, arrayed radially around fresh impact craters, appear light blue or white. Medium- and dark-blue areas are a geologic unit of Mercury's crust known as the 'low-reflectance material,' thought to be rich in a dark, opaque mineral. Tan areas are plains formed by eruption of highly fluid lavas. This view of Mercury was produced by using images from the color base map imaging campaign during Messenger’s primary mission. These colors, obviously, are not what Mercury would look like to the human eye - Mercury appears to be gray and rocky - but the colors enhance the chemical, mineralogical, and physical differences between the rocks that make up Mercury's surface. He took a moment to register Nigel’s words, too caught up in reciting the articles he’d read on these pictures in his head to hear the Romanian right away. 

“I… I don't understand. You aren't receiving any pleasure by… By fingering me… Or by fellating me. You're-” 

“Darling, I get plenty out of this too. I like doing this for you. I like to see you fucking squirm and whine and beg for me. Begging for my cock. Besides…” Nigel sat up onto his knees, propping himself up next to the omega, who had let out a pitiful whine when the alpha had slid out of his hole. 

“I'm fucking enjoying this just as much as you. Taste.” He was half teasing, but he did want Adam to know what it was like. What he tasted like. Why Nigel liked doing this, why this was so good for the both of them. He held out his dripping fingers over Adam’s mouth. The omega gave a questioning glance, but Nigel just nodded and Adam obeyed. He watched as the boy took the two fingers into his mouth, practically devouring them, suckling on them sinfully. Seeing him lay there, sucking down his own slick like he fucking needed it… Nigel’s cock grew sore with need for friction, fattening within the confines of his jeans. The need to be surrounded by the slick, tight heat of his omega was overwhelming. 

Adam sucked hard at the older man’s fingers. It was more for Nigel’s sake than for his own, though he couldn't deny Nigel’s point. It wasn't bad. It felt a little wrong, a little filthy, a little sinful. It was sweet and earthy and salty, lighter than what he had imagined it would be. It was… It was good. Adam could see why he liked it. He sucked on Nigel’s fingers until the taste was gone, and then some. Adam may not have been good with body language, but Nigel’s free hand was getting closer to the almost obscene bulge in his trousers. Adam had learned to spot Nigel’s lust. It was the same way that he had looked at him when Adam was in heat. This was turning him on. 

Slowly, the alpha pulled his fingers from his mouth, wiping them off on his trousers before curling them around the side of his neck, leaning down and kissing his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth, the warm, sweet, earthy taste on his lover’s lips. Adam smiled against him as Nigel’s fingers slipped between his, guiding the omega’s hand upward. Adam followed without hesitation as Nigel guided his hand to the straining erection, curling his fingers around the bulge. Thick and warm and throbbing and twitching. Alive. 

“This is what you do to me. So fucking hard for my darling omega.” Nigel whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips against Adam’s ear as he straddled the boy’s hips, rocking lightly so that his erection rubbed up against the boy’s belly. One hand held the alpha propped up, so that he wasn't crushing the smaller man below him. The other was working at his belt, undoing his jeans. Nigel hadn't made up his mind as to whether he wanted to fuck him fully clothed or not. Sometimes, before meeting Adam, he would just whip his dick out and fuck his partner without even bothering to undress. But Adam was more special. Perhaps he deserved to see him fully exposed and vulnerable. 

“Tell me what you need.” Nigel murmured in his ear before nibbling at his earlobe. 

Adam let out a shuddered, desperate breath as another pulse of slick leaked from him, dripping down his thighs and onto the floor. He needed more, needed his alpha inside of him, was desperate for it. Adam, the man of science and the man of logic and the man of reason, found himself praying to whatever gods were out there, begging that he might be filled with his knot. 

“ _Please… Please,_ Nigel, I need you.” Adam begged with pink, kiss-swollen lips and an almost innocent look on his face. Adam had gone his whole life being seen as innocent for lack of sex, an innocent little boy without experience. But since presenting, Adam had discarded of any truth that may have held. The omega was filthy and needy and horny as hell. In the days when they hadn't had sex, Adam had masturbated under the covers a lot while Nigel slept. Never enough to make himself cum - he wasn't quite sure that he could even do that himself, and he didn't want to cum unless it was by Nigel’s hand, or more specifically, his cock - but it enough for it to feel good, enough for his cock to grow thick and his heart to quicken. He couldn't help himself. 29 years with nothing left him needy and aroused far more than what could be deemed appropriate. Adam wouldn't ask Nigel before, but now…

“How do you need me? Tell me what you fucking want, darling.” Nigel teased, stroking himself a bit before allowing himself to just rub up against Adam’s belly, their cocks trapped between the two of them. It was all Nigel could do to keep from moaning, the sensations already so fucking intense. His balls grazed over the soft patch of Adam’s pubic hair, his cock rocking back and forth over Adam’s… He could get off just like this, but he opted that the more satisfying option would be to cum deep inside of Adam. 

“I… I ca-can't…” Adam stammered, unable to form coherent thoughts anymore. It was just Nigel and his stars, everything else shorting out. He couldn't focus, couldn't think, couldn't put feelings into words, couldn't translate between the feelings that were in his head and the words that Nigel needed to hear. 

“You want to take my knot? I know what you want… You want to take my knot, your cock in my hand, fucking dripping… Or maybe you wanna come untouched. You like when I do that, don't you? You like it when I won't touch your cock, until you're begging me to go harder. You want me to fuck you so hard that you're screaming, making those gorgeous fucking noises. You fucking want that, don't you?” Nigel growled, rocking harder, rutting into his boy as he moaned beneath him. 

Adam’s cock leaked freely across the expanse of his belly, wet and tacky and sloppy. Nigel was no better, knot already starting to swell. Adam knew that he couldn't keep this up much longer. With a long whine, Adam nodded. He wanted it _so bad_. He wanted Nigel so desperately, wanted his lover inside of him, wanted to take his knot. His hole was twitching, soaking, dripping with his slick. 

“You want me to fill you up… Want me to come deep inside of that fucking perfect little hole of yours. You wanna be fucked full of my pups. Not even in heat and you're still turned on by the idea.” Nigel rasped, voice more gruff than usual. 

_“Please.”_

“Want me to stuff you full of my pups. You want me to pump you full of my cum and stuff your belly full of my pups.” 

In his head, Adam was going on about how fertilization and impregnation were extremely unlikely outside of heat, especially for an omega male. He was rattling off about the fact that he was possibly already pregnant; after being knotted 18 times during his heat, the odds were in his favor. But all that Adam could get out was _“please.”_

Adam was left trembling, cock weeping as Nigel moved off of him, understanding that the omega was going to come if he didn't stop. Boneless and tightly wound, barely able to catch his breath, he melted beneath Nigel’s touch as the alpha leaned down to kiss him. Gentle, passionate, and filthy all at once, making Adam’s heart pound in his ears. 

“How do you want me, darling?” Nigel inquired after a moment, pushing his dark curls back behind his ears. 

“Side. Your side. I… I wanna see the stars on the wall.” Adam breathed. 

Nigel let out a small noise that resembled a laugh before laying down next to his omega, turning onto his side, wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist as the boy shifted over to his side, facing away from the alpha. Nigel tore his clothes away quickly, pressing up against his lover, cock nudging the back of Adam’s balls, nothing but skin on skin. Despite the fact that they'd never had sex in this position, Adam seemed to know exactly what to do, hooking an arm around one leg, presenting his hole for Nigel. It was already slick, open, ready for Nigel’s cock, ready to be penetrated by his lover. 

Adam peered over his shoulder to watch as Nigel wrapped a fist around his cock, pumping himself a couple of time, foreskin covering the head of his cock and smearing the pre-cum down the shaft. Adam was fascinated by his foreskin, and would most likely find himself studying it later on, considering that Adam had been circumcised. But it was for another time. The alpha repeated the action a couple of times, until his cock was slick enough to enter Adam’s body without resistance. 

“Mm… Darling, I'm gonna take good fucking care of you. My omega.” Nigel murmured. 

He lined himself up with Adam’s hole, teasing at the rim for a moment before pushing in, sliding into the hilt with one swift thrust, a small _tap_ echoing in their ears as Adam let out a gasp, biting down on his lip. Nigel smiled and hooked his arm around Adam’s leg, holding him open as he slowly began to move, pulling most of the way out, until only the head of his cock was sheathed inside, then pushing back in. The wet heat surrounding the alpha had him panting, and the heavy, hard length of Nigel’s cock had Adam making small, whimpery noises with each thrust, sweat beading across their foreheads and chests heaving. 

Images of the planets began to fade into one another as they filled the room. Mercury, with its blue and gold surface faded into the fiery gold of Venus, which faded into the planet that Adam was learning to call home, which slowly switched to the red dusts of Mars, fading into gaseous stripes of Jupiter, into the rings of Saturn, the pastel blues of Uranus, the royal blues of Neptune. Then to the dwarf planets, with Pluto’s heart, followed by Eris, Ceres, Haumea, and Makemake. And for a moment, he was floating among them. Just the planets and the stars and Nigel. His Nigel. 

Adam had forgotten about his attackers, their hurtful words and their unnecessary cruelty. None of that mattered anymore. It didn't matter if they were right, if he was a freak. It wasn't important. All that mattered was that he had Nigel, and that he had the stars. That was all that could ever matter to him. Nigel, his family, and his stars. Nigel loved him, that was obvious. If there was life blossoming and growing inside of him, he would love his baby with all that was in him. If not, there would always be the next heat to try again. And the stars, despite the fact that everything was moving away from each other and one day the stars would disappear from the night sky, would be here until he died, at least. There was no way he would outlive the stars. All he needed were those things, and they were the things he had in abundance. He didn't need for anything else. Didn't want for anything else. 

“Nigel…” Adam murmured as Nigel’s hips punched into him, thrusting furiously, leaving him moaning as the alpha’s cock repeatedly struck against his prostate. His body trembled as Nigel kissed against his neck, over the bandage that covered the newly opened wound. Adam, with all that remained of his composure, reached up and tore the bandage away, discarding of it. He wanted Nigel’s lips to take away the sting, erase the defilement of what they had done to him. He wanted Nigel to kiss him there, to lick at the wound, to reclaim him. 

Nigel smiled against the marking on his neck as Adam tore away the bandage, thankful to have the proof of their bond open and available to him again. He thrust up hard into him and slowed his fervent pace, deciding that he didn't want this to end too soon. He wanted to stay inside of his boy forever, always there to protect him, away from the threats of the outside and the routines and the schedules that kept them apart. He just wanted to be inside of his boy. 

If heaven existed, this was it. There were no angel wings or fucking harps or blinding white light. The God that he had grown up learning about, in His terrifying, overwhelming magnificence, was not a man. This god, with overwhelming majesty and beauty, did not take the form of some physical thing, but was rather found in the feelings and experiences with his boy, the sensations that came with being sheathed inside of Adam fucking Raki. 

Adam could feel Nigel starting to recoil, slow his efforts in attempt to last longer, most likely for Adam’s sake rather than his own. In attempt to persuade his alpha to keep going, Adam raised one hand and started working at his own nipple (which may or may not have been feeling more sensitive lately, though Adam figured it could be psychosomatic due to his near-desperate hopes for pregnancy), the hardened nub sensitive underneath his own skilled fingers, pulling and tugging and twisting. Adam could feel his hole twitching at the dual stimulation, letting out a small cry, hoping that Nigel’s pace would pick up again. 

Luckily, it seemed to work. Nigel let out a long, low growl into the side of his neck as he thrust into him, fast, hard, rough. Adam _loved_ it. Adam had quickly discovered that he liked it quite a lot when Nigel thrust into him furiously, until his mind stopped churning and all that was left was his alpha. His Nigel.

“It feels so good when you do this to me…” Adam murmured as he pulled at a nipple. “I like it when you're rough with me. I like - _ah, ah, ah_ \- I like when you… When I can feel you hit as far as you can go. Please, Nigel, please, I…” He stammered. 

Nigel took Adam’s pleas as an opportunity. He pulled out until nothing but the bulbous head of his cock remained inside of him, not even enough to push up against his prostate, and lingered… He reached between his boy’s legs with the hand that was still hooked around his leg, keeping them parted. He wrapped his fingers around the boy’s cock, jerking him off. Nigel wasn't going to give that boy what he really needed until he was fucking screaming for it. He wanted to wake the neighbors, wanted to make his boy fucking scream. He wanted to bring Adam to the brink, let him hang by his fingertips for a while, just to push him over the edge.

“What do you need, darling?” Nigel teased before slamming himself into Adam’s body as fast and rough as he could manage before pulling back, drawing a scream from his boy’s lips. 

“ _You_! Please, Nigel, _harder._ ” Adam begged. 

“Good boy. Good fucking boy. My darling fucking omega.” Nigel mused as he rammed hard into his boy, rough and fast, pumping his boy’s cock in messy strokes in time with the thrusts of his hips. 

Adam was nearly screaming with every thrust. Surely he'd wake all the neighbors. Maybe there would be noise complaints, maybe a man in a uniform would come tell them to quiet down. But Adam never would. Adam had been such a soft spoken man before, barely able to raise his voice high enough to be heard. Silenced by some louder voice with less to say. But in Nigel’s embrace, his body responded in ways that made it impossible to keep quiet. Nigel had Adam Raki screaming from something other than frustration for the first time in his life, and there was no one that could silence him now. 

“I'm… I'm gonna come. I'm close, Nigel.” Adam moaned as Nigel redoubled his efforts, pounding into him as hard as he could, leaving the omega screaming between sentences. 

Nigel knew how much Adam liked it when he talked dirty. Adam was blunt, and bluntness could be entirely sexy on its own, especially when it came to demanding the things that he wanted Nigel to do to him. But Nigel had a certain way with words, a way of choosing the words that made him harder, made slick drip to the floor. So he opted to push him over with nothing but words. 

“Mmm… Darling… That pretty little hole of yours… Fucking made to take my cock. And look at you… You fucking love it. Love it when I put my hard, thick cock in that tight ass of yours. You love how it feels when your body stretches around my cock, don't you?” Nigel rasped. 

Adam let out a whine, feeling his balls start to draw up, knowing it’d be a matter of seconds, minutes at best, before he came all over himself. In Nigel’s hand, over his belly, into the floor… 

“Your cock gets so fucking big when I fuck you like this. When I talk to you like this. It's heavy and thick and fucking dripping… Fat and heavy in my hand. In my mouth. Next time, I'll suck you off, my darling boy, and let you cum down my throat. I promise to swallow it all.” Nigel vowed. 

Adam didn't understand the appeal of swallowing as opposed to spitting semen, but now, the idea of Nigel sucking him down had him panting. 

“And just wait til you're pregnant with my pups. Really pregnant, not just guessing. Here with me all the time… I'll make sure you have a happy pregnancy, promise. You'll be happy and healthy while you grow our baby inside of you, and if I have it my way, you'll be horny as hell. Hormones and shit making you naughtier than ever, really needing your alpha. And I'll make you scream for hours. Every day, just like this. My cock buried in your ass, your belly big and swollen and full of life, our baby - my baby - kicking inside of you while I fuck you. While I make love to you. I'll take good fucking care of my omega.” 

Adam whined. Just the thought of sex while pregnant made him leak even more, slick dripping from around Nigel’s cock. 

“God, you want that bad, don't you? Want to carry my pups, want me to fucking breed you. Want my cum deep inside of you, til I put my puppies in your belly. Til you swell up big and round with my pups. You really fucking want that, don't you, Adam? My fucking darling omega, practically begging for me to breed you. Fill you up.” 

Adam came with a shout as Nigel slammed into him one last time, knot catching and bursting inside of him, hot, thick semen filling him up. He knew that these attempts at procreation were futile, given that Adam was not in heat anymore, but it felt so good, even just the fantasy of it. Fantasy of being bred, fantasy of Nigel filling him up with his pups… It was something that Adam hadn't been able to get out of his head since he'd gone into heat. He wanted to be inseminated, impregnated by his alpha. He knew it was strictly biological, an impulse to keep the population alive, but it felt far more like some grand gesture of love. Carrying Nigel’s child. 

His own watery semen made its way to the carpet for the most part, though a lot had ended up coating Nigel’s fingers. Nigel brought his fingers up to Adam’s lips, and the boy almost greedily sucked it away. Sweet. Earthy. Warm. He felt Nigel begin coming again, deep inside of him, drawing a small sound from him. Adam smiled and nuzzled back into him. Right then, he wished that they had been facing each other so that he could kiss his alpha, hold tight to him. But this, the only sound being their breathing and the projector, the pictures of galaxies enveloping them… 

“I love you so fucking much, Adam.” Nigel whispered, pressing a kiss against his neck. 

“I love you too.” He whispered sleepily. 

Nigel's hands were all over him as they lay there, from playing with his hair, to tracing the features of his face, to tweaking a nipple, before he finally opted to cup a hand around his quiescent cock - a proprietary gesture more than anything. Adam didn't mind. He felt safe in Nigel’s protective grasp, refusing to let anything happen to him, refusing to let him go. It was… It was a good feeling to be loved like that. Unconditionally. 

“You know I can't actually get pregnant right now, right? I'm either currently pregnant or i am not and I won't have another chance to conceive until my next heat.” Adam explained. 

“I fucking know, Adam. We were… Pretending. And you liked it, don't act like you didn't, you're a shit liar.” Nigel replied. 

Adam laughed and nodded, agreeing. 

A blue and gold nebula surrounded them, encompassing the room. Nebulas were some of his favorite things to see. They weren't rare or special, but they were just… Beautiful. No two were quite the same, not really. Each one was distinct and unique. Adam liked that. 

“Do you know what a nebula is?” Adam inquired. 

“I suppose you're about to tell me?” Nigel teased. 

“Yes. A nebula is, by definition, a cloud of gas and dust in outer space, visible in the night sky either as an indistinct bright patch or as a dark silhouette against other luminous matter. They're… Pretty. When people think of a galaxy pattern, they're typically thinking of these. They're truly… Lovely.” Adam explained. 

This was new. Adam didn't express opinions, usually. He sputtered out facts one by one with enthusiasm in his eyes and excited flapping in his hands. But he didn't call them pretty, or beautiful, or any descriptive words that NTs typically used to describe space. But now, tied together, at bliss and sleepy and fucked out, he described them as _lovely_. Nigel smiled and buried his nose into his shoulder as he started coming again. 

“I fucking love you.” 

“I fucking love you.” Adam echoed. “The Orion Nebula is a diffuse nebula situated in the Milky Way, being south of Orion's Belt in the constellation of Orion. It is one of the brightest nebulae, and is visible to the naked eye in the night sky. It's 1,344 light years away from earth, and its coordinates are RA 5h 35m 17s | Dec -5° 23′ 28″…”

“1,344 light years, eh?”

“Yes, its coordinates are RA 5h-”

“I think you and I are right there right now.” 

“Where? At RA 5h 35m-” 

“Yep.”

Adam turned toward him, puzzled. Nigel liked to make strange metaphors, ones that took a long time to get a grasp on. Nigel could explain them, and explain them well, but oftentimes Adam let it go, embarrassed that he didn't get it right away. But now seemed different. He could ask now. He felt confident around Nigel for once. Instead of his usual argument that, _no, we’re still on earth_ , the omega replied with two words. 

“How so?”

“The whole world, the people out there who want to hurt us… They're far away from us. They can't touch us. Might as well be 1,344 miles-”

“Light years.”

“Fuckin- whatever. 1,344 light years away. Their ugly world is so far from us, and this… This is lovely.” 

Nigel wrapped a hand around his jaw and nudged the boy’s head toward himself, just so he could see his lover’s face. “You're fucking lovely, Adam.” He whispered reverently. If Nigel were religious, his religion would’ve been Adam Raki. His God, religion, place of worship… Adam was his religion, god, and temple, and Nigel had every intention of worshipping that boy the way he deserved. 

He kissed his boy gently, melting into him, nowhere in the universe he'd rather be.


End file.
